


Evil Among Us

by Mileveneggos



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Evil, Evil El, Mileven, Scary, bad, surprise, upside down - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileveneggos/pseuds/Mileveneggos
Summary: Eleven is not El anymore. She is MORE. Read to find out what happens to El when she becomes too power hungry.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Evil Among Us

I woke up to a strange noise. The sound of a thing that was close by. The whisper and cry of a monster waiting to be unleashed at any moment.  
“Now.” I hissed moving my arms wayward to motion the monster away from my direction. He hoisted above me and I stretched my arms almost high enough to touch it.  
“You can’t hurt me.” I screamed forcing its heavy weight in to the darkness behind me. The blood smeared from my nose and I proudly wiped it off. My face never broke character as my eyes shone red. Blood red. So red that my pupils were hardly to be seen.  
“Eleven?” Mike said shaking. He was afraid of me. I was too.  
“Why have you come here?” I grab the throat of the boy I once loved. Was it love? I watched as he helplessly gagged grasping for any ounce of breath he could get.  
“EL!” He croaked, his face turning color. I could easily kill him with his puny body. He was absolutely helpless. I strangled harder and harder seeing bruises forming around his neck. I let go of my physical hand but kept my strength. He was soon to die.  
“JANE!” Another voice rang. I furiously scurried to my right, tossing the helpless boy I once kissed so passionately. All feelings were gone. Erased. Replaced with fear and hatred.  
“Hop.” I snarled slamming Mike across the darkness, hitting the ground hard.  
“Jane. Jane Hopper. You are my daughter. Jane. You love eggos. Your favorite book is The Outsiders. You love Michael Wheeler. So much you wish you could marry him.”  
I bend my head low, my left arm grabbing the unconscious Mike.  
“I can easily kill him. As easy as squeezing a lemon.” My eyes began to bleed. My anger boiling in ways I had never seen it. I had never felt so much power.  
“Your favorite song is Material Girl. You love the color yellow. You asked me what my favorite word is. It’s Jupiter, like the planet.”  
“SHUT UP.” I hurled Mike towards Hopper making them both disappear back to their world.

I belonged in the Upside Down. Nobody was to hurt me. I control the demons here and I WILL destroy Hawkins. But first, I need to summon my army.

___________________________________

Hawkins Lab Portal Entry  
December 1987

“AH!” Both Mike and Hop fell back into the notorious lab.  
“Kid. Wake up. Wake up. Michael it’s me. Chief. Cmon kid!” Hopper began checking Mike’s wounds. Joyce ran to Mike carrying him up from the cold ground.  
“What happened?!” Joyce yelled.  
“It didn’t work.” Hop muttered.  
“What happened to Mike?”  
“El.”  
Joyce gasped frantically shaking her head.  
“It can’t be. There’s not way. She loves him.”  
“El isn’t El anymore.”  
___________________________________

I felt the power scorching through my veins. Electricity flew from my fingertips making me giggle. My long brown hair shaped elegantly. My dress hazel with spattered blood from the upside down canines. My teeth were sharper now and craved to kill. I was now Queen of the Upside Down. Prepared to do her destiny of destroying all life on Earth. My purpose screamed through my head as I summoned more demadogs. The time had finally come. The Upside Down would finally rule the Rightside Up.

I remembered the beating from Brenner.  
“Thank you, master.” I say blessed.  
I remembered the hours of beatings to train my mind.  
“I adore your teachings.”  
A flash of pain I endured at age 5. The floggings and blood.  
“It was all for this moment.”  
The touch of the older man. Touching me in ways a little girl had never known. And should have never known.  
“I am alive and ready.”  
___________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a sneak peek at what’s to come for Anti-El. Hope this quenches your thirst...for now.


End file.
